


If Only For A Moment

by ladyofthenorthernlights



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Hannah runs to her room instead of the woods, Climbing Class, Drunken Flirting, M/M, They go to the Bone Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthenorthernlights/pseuds/ladyofthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hannah hides in her room after the prank instead of in the woods. Josh and Chris get awfully drunk, but doesn't pass out. This leads to some interesting conversations, and confessions of feelings that has been neglected for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For A Moment

“Dude, you are wasted,” Josh giggled from the opposite side of the counter. Chris could not help but grin like an idiot in response, his mind fumbling after some witty reply. Instead, he found himself once again lost in Josh's ’yes. He still could not figure if they were grey or green though, it all depended on how the light hit them. Chris had found himself looking at Josh a lot during this trip. Josh had really long eyelashes and his lips… It was hard not to stare at Josh’s lips. They were so full, so inviting whenever he spoke or grinned. And Josh grinned a lot, especially when Chris was around.

“’m not _that_ wasted,” Chris protested, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth and it was hard to speak. He could see Josh laughing, not only with his mouth but also with his eyes. There was so much life in those eyes, Chris thought. So much happiness.

“You’re completely wasted!” Josh insisted. “I bet you can’t even stand straight.”

There was something mischievous shining in Josh’s eyes now, and something else as well. Something Chris couldn’t quite make out in his slurred state of mind. It was something intriguing, but something that was dangerous as well. Almost as if it was forbidden.

“Straighter than you,” Chris scoffed, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter, as if he meant to push himself to his feet. Josh laughed again.

“Hah. You wouldn’t know straight if it walked up to you and introduced itself, Chris,” Josh grinned.

Chris could feel heat rise in his cheeks. Josh knew far too well how to push his buttons and always took advantage of it, he knew that. But somehow the comment felt different. Like there was more behind it.

“S-shut up,” Chris said, his voice failing him, making him sound like a teenager just out of puberty. He probably looked like one too, blushing like a fucking virgin. Why did Josh get to him so easily? Why did his words affect Chris so much?

Josh smirked, his eyes burning with something Chris almost mistook for desire. The brunette bit his lower lip, lowering his gaze for a moment before meeting Chris’ eyes again. “Why don’t you make me, Cochise?”

Chris’ heart skipped a beat. There was absolutely no mistaking what Josh had just said. Everything in his voice, his movements, and his eyes confirmed what Chris had thought only a part of his own imagination. His face became, if possible, even redder, and when he opened his mouth to reply, he found that his voice was no longer with him. The amusement was clear in Josh’s eyes and why, oh why did he have to look so goddamn pleased with himself?

There was a moment of silence where Chris desperately tried to find the right words to say while at the same time trying to ignore the way Josh was looking at him. He found himself wishing there was no counter between them, because he did not trust his legs at all. His mind was working a lot slower because of the alcohol, but after a few seconds had passed, he managed to find his voice again.

“Josh…”

Chris watched as his best friend slowly rose from his seat and moved around the counter. He tried his best to breathe steadily as Josh moved closer, but he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and a feeling of expectation landed on his shoulders. Seconds passed and it felt like Josh took forever to get around the stupid counter to face Chris.

Josh stopped just before his friend and leaned forward, resting one hand on the counter, until their noses were almost touching. He was still smirking, making Chris’ heart beat so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. Their breaths mingled and for what seemed like an eternity, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Then Josh lowered his gaze to Chris’ lips and hummed quietly.

“I said…” Josh’s voice was almost a whisper now, and Chris found himself holding his breath. The tension was building up, growing thicker with every heartbeat until Josh placed his other hand on Chris’s knee, making the blonde look down. The touch sent sparks through his body and Chris felt so helpless, completely at Josh’s mercy. He heard a low chuckle and then felt the tips of his best friend’s fingers under his chin, tilting it up until their eyes met again. “Make me.”

If Josh hadn’t been holding him up, Chris would have melted right there and then. His heart was racing, his head was spinning and yet, there was one clear thought that formed in his mind. Without hesitating, Chris leaned in and pressed his lips against Josh’s. His hands went to the back of his best friend’s neck, pulling him closer as he desperately deepened the kiss. He could feel Josh responding, their lips moving together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Chris’s heart was hammering even faster, the butterflies in his stomach going insane and all he wanted was to be closer to Josh.

When Josh pulled back, he was laughing quietly. “See,” he teased. “You don’t know shit about straight.”

Chris was just about to make a witty comment when Josh leaned back in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Not here,” Josh said quietly, glancing over his shoulder. “The party is over. Time to go to bed.”

He winked at Chris, and then extended his hand to the blonde. You didn’t have to be a genius to see the unspoken invitation behind the gesture. Josh was still looking at him, his eyes more teasing than ever.

“Don’t drop me,” Chris said with a chuckle, taking the offered hand. Josh pulled him to his feet and into another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist, pulling him close. Chris positively melted against Josh, his arms winding around the brunette’s neck as he kissed him back. The kiss was on the softer side, lips moving slowly together, carefully testing the waters. Chris had never kissed a guy before and Josh’s lips were surprisingly soft. And very kissable.

“I’ll try not to,” Josh hummed as he pulled back from the kiss. He kept one hand around Chris’ waist, supporting him as he started leading them towards his bedroom. Chris’ head felt light, but surprisingly clear compared to his body. His legs felt like they would turn into jelly at any second and it was a struggle not to stumble over his own feet.

“Where are you taking me?” Chris asked, turning his head to look at Josh.

“Where do you think, Cochise?” Josh grinned. “I’m taking you to the Bone Zone.”

Chris snorted. “How long have you been waiting to use that line?”

“Too long.”

 

 

 

Josh managed to drag Chris up the stairs to his bedroom, after Chris had stumbled twice and nearly taken Josh down with him. He dumped the blonde on the bed, then proceeded to lock the door behind them. The last thing he wanted was for some of the others, especially his sisters, to walk in on them. He had waited far too long to be with Chris and this was his only chance to get it right. If he waited until morning, Chris would be too embarrassed, or he might be so drunk he wouldn’t remember just some kissing. And it was harder to hit on Chris back home. Back home was the expectations of his parents and their ever-judging eyes. Here it was only him and Chris.

He could hear a groan from the blonde and the grin returned on his lips. Josh walked back over to the bed, then kicked off his shoes and flopped down beside Chris.

“You warm?” he hummed, propping himself up on one elbow to better look at Chris. “Maybe you should remove one of those layers.”

He laughed and ran his fingers over the fabric of Chris’ fleece jacket. The blonde shuddered at the touch and grabbed Josh’s hand. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin, then pressed a gentle kiss to each knuckle. Josh bit his bottom lip and looked at his best friend. Not only was he gorgeous, he was also funny, gentle and he had the body of a Greek god. The layers of clothing Chris always wore were hiding it, but they had changed together in the locker room after “climbing class” enough times for Josh to know how sexy Chris was.

“Josh, if this is some weird prank-“

“It’s not a prank,” Josh said, cutting Chris off. “And it’s not just some drunken bullshit either…”

He sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them up again as he felt Chris’ lips against his own. The blonde was sitting up, pushing Josh down before straddling his lap, not breaking away from the kiss. Josh gave a soft sigh and slid his fingers into Chris’ hair, arching up into the kiss.

“Josh,” Chris mumbled as he pulled back just enough to talk. “It’s alright.”

Josh let out a shuddering breath and nodded. He pushed the fleece jacket off Chris’ shoulders and tugged it off, leaving the blonde in a plaid shirt and a t-shirt underneath.

“You wear too many layers bro,” Josh teased, regaining his grin. Chris just laughed and shrugged out of the shirt as well before re-joining their lips. Josh pulled Chris closer, deepening the kiss. It was better than Josh had imagined it, oh so much better and Chris was submitting to him, letting their tongues slide together as the kiss grew more passionate.

Desperate hands found bare skin, tugging at clothing until they both were shirtless, sitting upright. Chris was straddled on Josh’s lap, foreheads rested together while their breathy laughs mingled.

“I want you,” Josh whispered, opening his eyes to meet Chris’. “I want you so badly.”

“Bro…” Chris whispered back in an overly dramatic tone, causing Josh to crack up.

“You’re ruining the moment,” Josh laughed, lightly nudging Chris.

“So we’re not going to the Bone Zone?” Chris asked teasingly, nipping Josh’s lip.

“As soon as you drop your pants, bro.”

 

 

 

After a lot of fumbling around with clothes and lube, Chris found himself in complete bliss. Waves of pleasure hit him in a steady rhythm as Josh ravished his neck. The brunette was on top of him, pounding into him while holding Chris’ hands above his head. He was moaning loudly, his voice thick with pleasure.

“Chris… Fuck… Chris… Chrissss…”

He was planting kisses all over Chris’ neck, occasionally nipping the skin, leaving small bruises in places no one would see. And when he hit Chris’ prostate, it was as if someone shot sparks of pleasure through his body and he gave a loud gasp.

“Josh… Yes… Oh yes, Josh!”

For a moment, it seemed as if they were one being. The whole world was only for them, and it was all about the pleasure. Chris could feel Josh’s teeth on his collarbone, and his hands broke free to bury themselves in dark hair, tugging his lover up for a desperate kiss.

Chris was the first to come, the world turning into white-hot pleasure. He panted heavily, clinging desperately to Josh because he feared that if he let go, it would all fade away.

When they were done, they collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs and messy hair. Josh was grinning widely, always so pleased with himself. And for once, Chris did not blame him because he was pretty pleased with himself as well.

“That was… _Awesome_ , bro,” Josh laughed after a pause.

“You gotta stop calling me bro,” Chris snorted. “It’ll be awkward.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say bro.”

They laughed together for a while, then Josh pulled Chris into his arms and kissed him softly.

“So how long have you had a thing for me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chris laughed and nudged him playfully, because he was being so silly. They had always been close, ever since they met in Third Grade. It was kinda weird to lay her now, after all that time. Things would definitely change between them, but whether it was for the better or for worse, he could not tell. All he knew was that he and Josh belonged together.

“About six months,” Chris confessed. “And before you ask, no, there was no big, revolutionary moment. It was just a normal afternoon at your place. You know, video games, just messing around.”

He paused, glancing up at the roof.

“You kept talking about how I should hook up with Ashley, but… I realised I didn’t want Ashley. I wanted you.”

“Bro…” Josh whispered, mimicking Chris, who just snorted in answer.

“You have really pretty eyes Josh, alright? They’re kinda distracting.”

Josh chuckled and pressed a kiss to Chris’ forehead. Little did he know that in only a few minutes, Beth would come banging on the door to tell him about this stupid prank the others played out on Hannah. That he would have to spend hours scolding and comforting, sending people off to different rooms. That in the morning, half their party would leave the Lodge. That this was gonna be the last party with the whole group.  He didn’t know that Chris would pull him to the side to tell him that he loved him, and that he would have to spend the next months hiding their relationship from his homophobic parents. He did not yet know that he would move out four months later, and not see his sisters for weeks at a time.

All he knew was that Chris was, if only for a few hours, his and his alone. And that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so addicted to this ship atm and there aren't close to enough fics, so I wrote my own! Feedback is much appreciated. I really love this universe and I might end up writing more of these fics!


End file.
